Forever The wedding of Shadow and Rouge
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Shadow and Rouge get married. Very Romantic. A must read for Shadouge fans. Rated M for lemon, Couplings: mostly Shadouge, and some sonamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever (****The Wedding of Shadow and Rouge)**

_Shadow and Rouge get married (lemon in last chapter)_

**Chapter O****ne**

**Nerves**

Shadow the Hedgehog stood in front of the mirror, the sweat was running down the back of his head, he kept trying to take a few deep breathes, he was wearing a ravishing black tux with a white shirt with shiny black lapels and black bow tie. He had taken off his white gloves and gold bracelets and he was wearing shiny black shoes instead of his usual sneakers.

He had been dreaming about this day for a long time, he had been looking forward to it for a long time, and now he was really nervous. Shadow stared at himself; he could hardly believe that he was now marrying the woman of his dreams, he was nervous of seeing her, and how it would turn out in the end.

He thought back to when he proposed to her, he was standing on the cliff staring at the sunset with her. He was feeling sad and upset because it had been the anniversary of Maria dying on the ARK, and he had gone to Club Rouge to find the one person who would make him feel better. That would be Rouge the Bat.

He was very close to Rouge, as she was his partner on missions and they were always at each other's side no matter what happened, and he loved her for that, in fact, he loved her more than life itself and he wanted to declare his love for her, so he had bought a ring on his way and had gone to see the white bat.

He had taken her on his motorbike to the cliffs where they could talk, and Rouge had been so comforting to him when he talked about Maria, and she said to him that she would always be there for him, no matter what. Shadow then took her hand and got on one knee saying he had always wanted to ask her the question, and then asked her "Will you marry me?"

"Rouge was surprised at first, then she smiled at him and threw her arms around him with a loud "Yes!" she had always loved Shadow the same, but she never imagined that Shadow would ask her to marry him! Because she didn't know if he felt the same for her!

They had then spent the next few weeks planning their wedding and who to invite and who would play what part. Now the time had come, he was excited to be marrying Rouge the Bat, but he was nervous too, he fiddled with his cuffs and tried to straighten his bow-tie.

Meanwhile, Rouge the Bat was putting the finishing touches to herself; she was wearing a long white dress made from white satin and diamonds on the tight corset which showed her ample cleavage and her bare arms.

She studied her make-up, instead of her normal blue heavy eye-shadow, she had a dusty gold on her eyelids and mascara, and her lips, instead of blood red lipstick she normally wore, she had a soft rose pink colour on her lips.

Behind her a young pink hedgehog dressed in a red bridesmaids dress was adjusting her veil and the silver and diamond tiara on her head, "you look so beautiful" she said, her eyes were welling with tears, she was thinking about a certain blue hedgehog. "Oh I so wish it was me getting married"

Rouge smiled "oh thank you Amy" she whispered "you also look so stunning" Amy blushed, she was wearing a beautiful red satin dress that showed off her pretty cleavage and her luscious bare arms, and around her delicate neck she had a red choker with a red rose.

Rouge turned to look in the mirror, she studied her diamond incrusted corset and then her hands ran up her bare delicate neck to touch the silver and diamond necklace that Shadow had given her for her birthday. Then a small rabbit held up a bouquet of white lilies and pink roses, "you're beautiful Miss Rouge" she said in a sweet voice.

Rouge took the flowers and smiled at her sweetly, "thank you Cream" she whispered "and you too look so pretty" the rabbit blushed and smiled cutely, she was wearing a red dress with puffed sleeves, with pink roses behind her ears and holding a basket of red and pink rose petals, she was the flower girl. Rouge looked back into the mirror and smiled again.

"You look so gorgeous Rouge" whispered the pink hedgehog, "I feel like crying" Rouge smiled, "I've been so looking forward to this day" she whispered, she reached up to grab the veil behind her, Amy lifted the back of the veil and put it over the huntress's head so it covered her face making her look more mysterious and beautiful.

Rouge studied herself again and smiled, "I think I'm ready now Amy" she whispered, "I'm ready to become Mrs Shadow the Hedgehog", Amy smiled and began to walk towards the door, "let's go" she said "we can't keep everyone waiting!" Rouge smiled, and Cream who had been practicing her skips and dancing for when she went down the aisle ran ahead of the Bride and Bridesmaid.

In the other room, Shadow fiddled with his cuffs, he had these silver cufflinks in the shape of skulls that Rouge gave him, he saw the purple chameleon brushing his suit down, "you look so ravishing Shadow" he said smiling. Shadow wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I've been waiting for this for weeks Espio" he said in a shaky voice, "now I feel so nervous"

Espio chuckled, "come on Shadow, you'll be fine" he brushed the hedgehog's tux down and straightened his bow tie, "I don't believe it Shadow, you're the fearless merciless Ultimate Life form and you're nervous about this" Shadow growled, but smirked at the Chameleon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**From this day on…**

Soon Shadow was standing at the alter, Espio was standing with him holding the ring box, Shadow was wringing his hands, He looked down the aisle for when his bride was to appear. "Relax Shadow!" whispered Espio, "I can't!" Shadow hissed out of the corner of his mouth "I'm too excited!"

Near the front, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and everyone else were all dressed in their best clothes waiting with baited breath for the bride to emerge. All the men were wearing black tuxedos with black, white or red ties whilst the girls were dressed in pretty ladies suits or slender gowns.

Just then the wedding march began, then Shadow saw Cream the flower girl skip up the aisle throwing petals about, as she skipped a few ohhs and ahhs echoed around the church. Shadow could feel sweat run down his head and his heart beat harder in his chest.

Then in came the bride, as she emerged everyone gasped in awe, Rouge looked up from under her veil, she could see everyone had their eyes on her, "She looks beautiful" Vanilla said to Vector as she watched Rouge come in, indeed no-one had seen the huntress like this, so stunning and so beautiful.

Of course Rouge had always been beautiful in a warrior princess way whilst in missions and treasure hunting, but not as an innocent bride in white. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes; his heart beat faster in his chest as he saw her ravishing beauty. "Whoa!" said Espio in a loud whisper "she's so stunning!" Shadow couldn't speak; he was just so captivated by her beauty.

Behind the Bride was Amy Rose in her pretty bridesmaids dress, also looking as stunning as Rouge, as Amy walked past Sonic, his eyes moved from the beautiful bride to her, his jaw dropped and beads of sweat formed at the back of his head as he saw how stunning she looked. Soon Rouge stepped up to the alter, she looked up at Shadow and smiled. Shadow smiled back and held out his black un-gloved hand to her.

Rouge blushed and took it, then the music stopped and everyone fell silent, the priest looked at the two lovers and began to speak, as he spoke, Shadow squeezed Rouge's hand and smiled at her, Rouge smiled back at him and small tears ran down her cheeks.

Behind them Knuckles was breathing heavily "here come the vows" said Tails excitedly "whatever happens" whispered Knuckles "I must not cry! You cannot make me cry" he then began to sob quietly; Sonic put his arm around him and chuckled. Amy and Espio got ready to get the rings out to give to the bride and groom.

Shadow took a deep breath ready to say his vow to the beautiful bat in-front of him; Espio gave him the ring, a shiny white gold ring with a diamond in the centre. He lifted her hand gently and slipped the ring on her delicate finger whilst saying his vow.

"_From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Rouge, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end"._

He finished saying his vow, and he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed the ring, Rouge smiled and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Rouge then took a deep breath, and Amy handed her the white gold ring that would join her and Shadow together, as she slipped the ring on his finger, she said her vow, rather shakily.

"_From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Shadow, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end"._

She then lifted his hand to her lips and kissed the ring, they gazed into each other eyes then back to the priest, "I now pronounce you man and wife" he said with a smile, Shadow then lifted Rouge's veil. "You may kiss the bride" said the priest

Shadow smiled and leaned forward to kiss Rouge, his arms slid around her waist and her hands moved up to his shoulders and curled around his neck. They then lip locked in a passionate kiss, Shadow held her tight pouring every emotion he could into the kiss, Rouge did the same, she almost dropped her bouquet as she kissed Shadow passionately.

A wave of ahhs came from the audience, and a couple of sobs were heard, then clapping and cheering. The two lovers parted from their embrace and looked into each others eyes, "Rouge" Shadow murmured as he nuzzled her nose lovingly, Rouge smiled then they turned towards the audience.

They saw Vanilla dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, Vector and Charmy were cheering, Cream was smiling cutely, Sonic and Tails were giving Shadow thumbs up, Knuckles was sobbing with joy and Tikal was rubbing his back whilst smiling at them, Amy was crying behind Rouge and Espio was grinning from ear to ear. Shadow and Rouge then began to walk back down the aisle together smiling at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Speeches and a P****arty**

Later everyone was at a Large Ballroom having a massive party for the newlyweds, the place was decorated with pink and white balloons, but it was also mixed with back and red balloons, and there was a huge banner on the wall saying 'Congratulations Shadow and Rouge'.

Everyone was sitting at tables listening to the speeches; Shadow was standing on the stage where Vector had set up a DJ box and disco lights to begin the party when the speeches had ended. Shadow looked at his bride and took a deep breath ready to begin his speech.

"Before I met Rouge, I was tormented, a tortured soul trying to regain my memory and also try and get over the loss of Maria, after her death, I felt that I could never love anyone as much as I loved her, and I felt that my emotional scars would never heal" he took another deep breath trying to hold in his tears "but all that changed when I met Rouge". Rouge smiled and dabbed her eyes with a tissue listening to her husband's heart pouring.

"Rouge was the one who was there for me when no-one was, she remained by my side on missions and stayed loyal to me, and she also comforted me when I got emotional over Maria. She was my strength when I was weak; she was my sight when I was blind. She was my voice when I couldn't speak. She was everything to me and always is. She was my mission partner, now my wife, I really couldn't ask for anything better, for the first time in my life, I feel that my emotional scars have healed, she is the one that filled that gap in my life and made me whole again"

When he finished, everyone cheered and clapped, Shadow walked down from the stage and went back to join Rouge. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Rouge then smiled at Shadow and then got up to do her speech; she lifted her white dress to step up onto the stage.

"When Shadow and I first met, I never imagined that our lives would change forever, I was just a lonely treasure hunter and a thief searching for jewels thinking they were my only true love, but since I met Shadow, I've realised the truth, which is that jewels aren't my love, it's now Shadow, he's the only jewel I truly treasure"

Knuckles looked at Sonic with disbelief, he knew Rouge's passion for jewels and he thought nothing could take her mind off those things, "maybe now she'll leave the Master Emerald be!" he whispered, then added "I hope!" "I wouldn't count on it!" said Sonic with a snigger.

"I never thought I would be here, right now, in my wedding gown saying all of this, but now I am, and this is truly the best day of my life" her voice was breaking, Amy and Cream smiled cutely trying to hold back tears, Sonic grinned, Knuckles once again tried not to cry but failed miserably and had to be comforted by Tails.

"I truly know what the most precious treasure is in the world" said Rouge, she choked a couple of times, "and that treasure is love, it's the love that Shadow gave me, and I love him enough to share it with him, I want to thank you Shadow, for opening my eyes and giving me the greatest treasure of all, thank you, my love"

Shadow smiled and began to dab his eyes with a tissue as tears rolled down his cheeks, everyone else sighed and sobbed as they listened to Rouge's touching and emotional speech, "that was so beautiful" sobbed Amy as she was hugged by Cream. Vanilla smiled and dabbed her wet eyes, and Knuckles sobbed along with Tails and Sonic himself wiped his tears and shared tissues with Espio and Charmy who were blowing their noses loudly.

Everyone then applauded loudly as Rouge still trying to hold back tears and had to be helped down by Vector because she was trembling. She walked over to Shadow who helped her sit down next to him. "That was so beautiful Rouge" said Shadow, "thank you Shad" whispered Rouge "for making my life so happy" Shadow blushed.

Vector then stepped up to the mike "awww!" he said "wedding speeches" he sniffed, wiping a few tears away form his eyes, "they always get me" he cleared his throat. "Ok, let's start the dancing!" He then began to play the music; he winked at Shadow and began to play the song Shadow had requested that he play for the first dance.

Vector began to play the song, and Shadow stood up and held out his hand to Rouge, Rouge gasped as the song echoed around the room, "Shadow" she whispered "it's…it's our song" Shadow smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, Rouge moved her arms up to his shoulders and gazed into his blood red eyes. It was the Song _'If I Never Knew You'_

"It's for you Rouge" Shadow whispered as they began to glide across the dance floor, Rouge smiled at Shadow, tears began to well in her eyes, Shadow stroked her cheek brushing away the tear as it rolled down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" he asked smiling.

"Because I'm happy Shadow" said Rouge "you've made me the happiest woman in the world, I couldn't ask for anything better" "you've made me complete Rouge" whispered Shadow, "a long time ago, I thought I would never be complete again after losing Maria, but now, I feel I am whole again, thanks to you Rouge, "you've made me so happy"

When the song came to a close, Rouge and Shadow proceeded to liplock, as they did, everyone clapped and cheered, it was mixed with a few ohhs and ahhs. Then Vector called on the microphone from the DJ box, "ok, ok!" he said "enough of this mushy crap!" Shadow looked up from Rouge and frowned at Vector, "aren't we supposed to be having a fiesta!" shouted Charmy as Vector began to play _Livin' la Vida Loca_.

Everyone got up and began cheering; Vector then began to play another fast tune, with was _'I'm a Believer'_ by the Monkees. Immediately everyone got up and began dancing wildly. Shadow grabbed Rouge and began to twirl her around, Knuckles and Espio began to jump about and thrash air guitars and Sonic and Tails dropped to the floor and started break dancing, not caring that they were still in tuxedos.

Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog and the two tailed fox spinning around on the ground and chuckled "show offs" he said. For a while Vector kept playing some fast tunes, and all the while everyone danced and laughed. They did a conga line, they did a bit of limbo, **(Sonic and Shadow managed to bend quite well, but Knuckles and Tails kept falling over and laughing)** then Shadow and Rouge began showing off and started to do a bit of Tango **("You could win Strictly Come Dancing!" Sonic had shouted)**. Then Vector made another announcement, "now here's one for the lovers, one song I've chosen especially so grab your gal's, guys and let's sway those hips!"

Everyone laughed; Shadow looked at Rouge and held out his hand to her, Rouge took it and they began to get ready to dance as Vector played a slow tune, then the song _'I will always love you'_ by Whitney Houston came on. Rouge rested her head on Shadow's shoulder and Shadow nuzzled her forehead as they swayed across the dance floor.

Everyone else got ready to dance, Tails took Cream by her hand and began to slow dance with her, and Knuckles took Tikal on the dance floor, Amy looked sadly at the others and wished she had someone to dance with; she put down her small bouquet of flowers on the table and sighed.

Just then she saw someone in a black tux in front of her, "Amy?" said a voice, Amy looked up and saw the man of her dreams, Sonic, and he was smiling at her, "Would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand to her. Amy couldn't believe it! Her blue hero was asking her to dance!

"Sure" she whispered blushing bright red as her dress "of course" she took Sonic's hand and he led her to the centre of the ballroom, he then began to hold her close and sway her around in time to the music. As he swayed her around he moved his head close to her ear, "you look stunning Amy" he whispered.

Amy looked up at Sonic and smiled "thank you" she whispered, she could feel her cheeks going a more deeper pink, Sonic pulled her closer to him and Amy lay her head on his shoulder, Sonic could smell Amy's beautiful musky rose scent fill his nose, it made him melt inside. "she's so beautiful when she blushes" he thought, his stomach fluttered as he felt Amy's warm soft head rest against him, he too blushed and he looked up at the bride and groom who were swaying together lovingly.

He looked down at Amy, she lifted her head and began singing along to the song, Sonic felt his stomach flutter again, she had such a sweet voice, "Amy" he whispered "you have such a sweet voice" Amy blushed again, Sonic then moved his hand from around her waist and touched her face.

Amy trembled at his touch, then Sonic leaned close to her face, "You're beautiful Amy" he whispered, his lips were inching closer to hers, her sweet musky scent filled his nostrils, Amy then felt his lips touch hers, as they did she nearly fainted, his kiss was so sweet, so gently and so passionate, she moved her hands up to run her fingers through his quills, he caressed her cheek with his thumb and slid his other hand around her waist to pull her closer as they swayed around.

Rouge looked at the two hedgehogs dancing and kissing and smiled "will this night of romance ever end?" she whispered lovingly, Shadow smiled down at Rouge "I hope it never ends for us Rouge" he said "if I had my way, we would be dancing here forever in each others arms" Rouge blushed and smiled. Shadow kissed the top of her head and spun her around again.

Finally it was time to see Rouge and Shadow leave at the reception, Outside a black limousine was waiting for them, as they walked out of the doors everyone began throwing confetti at them.

As they walked to the limo, Vanilla began sobbing "oh, I've never been so happy" she whispered, Cream clasped her hands together and smiled cutely, Sonic and Tails waved their hands in triumph and cheered at Shadow. Amy dabbed her eyes and had to be comforted by Tikal.

Just before they entered the limo, Rouge grinned and threw the bouquet over her head at the crowd, as she did everyone held their hands out to catch it, but it fell into Sonic's hands. Sonic blushed and stared at the flowers in his hands whilst everyone cheered and clapped **(Knuckles and Charmy laughed at his surprised face)**.

Shadow grinned at Sonic, then Sonic looked across to Amy and handed her the bouquet before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Amy blushed and pulled Sonic into a passionate kiss, Sonic slid his hands around her waist and Amy wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Everyone sighed "awww" Shadow and Rouge smiled at the couple, then Shadow let Rouge get into the limo first then he followed her, Rouge snuggled down on the seat, she smiled at her husband as he sat next to her and snuggled up to her. "This is the best day of my life Shadow" Rouge whispered, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

Shadow caressed the back of her head feeling her soft silky fur between his fingers, he then reached for the ice bucket where there was some pink sparkling champagne, "Champagne my love?" he asked in a romantic voice, Rouge looked up and saw him holding the bottle in his hands.

"Please" she said seductively, Shadow gave her a glass and poured the champagne in her glass, he then poured some for himself and raised his, "here's to us Rouge" he said as he clinked his glass against hers, "our first night as man and wife" Rouge smiled and took a sip of her champagne.

"I love you so much Shadow" whispered Rouge "I've always dreamed of this day, and now it has come" Shadow caressed her cheek and kissed her lips, "so have I my love" he said as he nuzzled her jaw, "I've always dreamt of spending the rest of my life with you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Now here's the part you've been waiting for, a real dose of Shadouge Lemon! Let me know what you think! Love Bloodrayne666**

**Chapter Four**

**A Night to R****emember**

After a while they arrived at a hotel where they would be spending their wedding night. They were lead by the steward to their room, when they reached the hall where their room was, the steward opened their door for them.

Shadow then grinned at Rouge and picked her up in his arms, then walked into the room, the steward closed the door for them, when they went into the room Rouge's eyes popped wide open, the room was huge, there was a giant four poster bed about three times as big as her king-size bed at her apartment

There were velvet chairs and a sofa with a fireplace, and there were French windows leading to the balcony, they were open making the white muslin curtains flutter, Shadow grinned at Rouge and walked towards the window and onto the balcony, Rouge gasped in happiness again, they were facing the west and the sun was setting, casting beautiful copper colours on the world.

Rouge hugged Shadow, "oh Shadow, it's so beautiful" Shadow slowly lowered her onto the balcony, "Not as beautiful as you Rouge" whispered Shadow as he stared at the pink and golden light of the sun vanishing. "When I was on the Space Colony ARK with Maria, I would stare at the earth and wonder what it would be like to see the sun from the earth, I have stared at it many times and I never had someone I loved to share it with until now"

Rouge leaned on Shadow's shoulder and watched as the sun set behind the horizon while he stroked her head and pulled her closer to him, when it disappeared fully behind the horizon and only a few lines of pink remained, Shadow took his bride's hand and lead her to the bedroom.

He lead her to the bed where on the dressing table, a ice bucket with an open bottle of pink champagne and a basket of grapes and a large box of Luxury chocolates, Rouge then got on the bed and Shadow climbed on top of her, they then began kissing. Rouge moaned as Shadow's tongue explored her mouth, her hands ran over his head and over his black and red quills.

Shadow then began to kiss her down her neck and to her ample cleavage, "I love you Rouge" he whispered, his hot breath tickled Rouge's skin, she breathed in pleasure. He then stopped and reached for the champagne, he poured a couple of glasses for them both. Rouge sat up and propped against the pillow, Shadow handed her a glass and then got his.

"Here's to us my love" he whispered, Rouge smiled and clinked her glass with Shadow's, she sipped her champagne and gazed at Shadow with her seducing green eyes, Shadow leaned next to her on the pillow and sipped his champagne. "Finally, we are alone, together as one" he said "till death parts us" whispered Rouge. She then raised her glass to her lips again, but then she split some of it on her chin and some of it ran down her neck.

Shadow's eyes widened and Rouge gazed at him again, Shadow saw the pink bubbly run down her slender neck, he felt the urge to drink it off her skin, he moved his head over to her neck and began to gently lick the champagne off with his tongue. Rouge moaned and began to fumble with his black jacket.

Shadow knew what she wanted so he took it off, he then loosened the black bow tie round his neck, Rouge arched her back and Shadow began to fumble with the zip at the back of her wedding dress, he unzipped her dress and it was loose, Rouge pushed it off her and her underclothes were revealed.

Shadow gasped in pleasure, she was wearing a white under corset making her cleavage look larger. He pulled her dress off; they didn't seem to care where it fell with the black jacket. Rouge began to slowly peel off the rest of his clothes, Shadow took off his shirt and Rouge smiled at the muscles on his body. He then took off his trousers and he was left in his undies.

Rouge straddled herself on top of Shadow and Shadow ran his hands up and down her graceful lean body, Rouge leaned forward and began to kiss his forehead, moving down until he got down to his lips, she kissed him with passion. Shadow moaned and ran his hand over her smooth leg under the white lace petticoat skirt she was wearing.

Rouge then got off Shadow and began to undo her corset, Shadow breathed harder and began to help her undo her corset, as the corset slid off her body her huge supple breasts were exposed to the hedgehog. Shadow took in a deep breath and pushed Rouge onto the bed. He then began to caress her breasts and kiss her neck again, and then he worked his way down from her neck to her collarbones.

As he did, she moaned, Shadow smiled, her moans of pleasure was like music to his ears, the most wonderful music he ever heard, he then took his tongue and began to lick her nipple, he licked it nice and slowly so she could enjoy every minute of it. Rouge then gasped louder as he began to suckle.

"Oh, yes!" she cried "yes" she caressed the back of his head as he suckled, she then ran her hands over his chest and felt his muscles, she moaned as Shadow adorned her breasts and neck with kisses and licks. Rouge moved her hands down his chest to his firm stomach to his crotch; she began to massage his crotch.

Shadow groaned and proceeded to take off his underpants, at the same time he pulled off Rouge's knickers but left her petticoat and white lacy garter on. Rouge parted her legs for him and began to moan louder as she felt him rub his organ against her clit; she trembled as she felt a tingling between her legs.

Shadow smirked, Rouge saw him and her mind went back to when he was a tormented and angry hedgehog seeking revenge, that smile looked so evil. Shadow noticed her looking worried and kissed her forehead to reassure her. Rouge then relaxed and lay back on the pillow.

Shadow moved his way down her body planting kisses and licks down her naked breasts, then her lower chest and then her stomach until he came to her moist and sweet-smelling opening. Shadow smirked again and lowered his head to her opening. To him it was like a rose opening up to the sun on a summer day. He took his tongue and began to tease the tip of her bud.

Rouge let out a gasp, her legs trembled, and she stroked the soft fur on Shadow's head as he caressed her opening with his tongue, drinking her exotic perfumed fluid, as he did he ran his hands over her smooth legs and hips. After five minutes Shadow stopped, he lifted his head licking her fluid from off his lips, then he moved up to her breasts and continued to kiss them and suckle on them making her moan softly.

Finally he made it to her mouth again, then he kissed her, his tongue licking the insides and outsides of her mouth, then he began kissing her neck, Rouge moaned as the black hedgehog continued to caress her, she then felt his hard length against her smooth leg and then slowly rub against her opening. Shadow kissed her more up and down her neck and then pressed his mouth to her lips, as he did, he penetrated her.

Rouge gasped in pleasure as he began to move up and down her, slowly at first, then faster and faster, she wrapped her legs around his back to pull him in deeper, Shadow groaned as he thrust into her; then his groans turned to yells, Rouge began to yell along with him.

After a while Shadow rolled onto his back and Rouge sat on top of him, she smiled seductively at him and then began to ride him, Shadow arched his back and gasped in pleasure, he moved his hands up to her breasts and began to caress them gently, her soft silky skin felt so perfect against his fingers.

Rouge moved slow then began to ride on him faster, Shadow gasped again and grasped her hips and squeezed her buttocks "faster" he begged "go faster" Rouge smiled again and rode on him faster until she fell onto his chest exhausted. Shadow grinned and rolled her onto her back with him on top of her.

He then began to thrust in and out of her again whilst adorning her neck and collarbones with licking and kissing, Rouge in turn ran her fingers over his quills and reached up to kiss and lick his neck. Soon they began to feel their passion building up higher, Shadow gripped Rouge's hips and thrusted as hard as he could, as he did he let out a cry of passion as orgasm took over.

Rouge gripped at his muscular shoulders and also screamed out as she felt the orgasm take over her too. Shadow then collapsed onto the bed sweating and panting hard, he squeezed Rouge close to him lovingly. "I love you Rouge" he said "I love you too Shadow" whispered Rouge snuggling closer to her husband and laying her head against the white fur on his firm chest

"This is the best day of my life" Shadow smiled and kissed her forehead pulling her closer whilst pulling the white sheets over them both. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms, finally happy and overjoyed that they were now husband and wife.


End file.
